De ponta cabeça
by naat.r
Summary: Bella fez escolhas. É bem sucedida, mas não tem o suficiente. Em uma véspera de natal ela acorda aolado de Edward Cullen, seu ex-namorado do colegial. Sem saber o que fazer e com a vida de ponta cabeça, Bella passa a rever suas escolhas. ExB/JxA/ExR/AH!
1. Chapter 1

**De ponta cabeça**

Resumo: Isabella Swan é uma famosa autora de livros juvenis, e para chegar a tal posto, ela teve de abdicar um futuro totalmente diferente. Agora, com quase trinta anos, suas emoções vem a tona e sua vida muda completamente.

_Lembrando que nada me pertence. Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco :D_

Nota da Autora: Essa foi uma idéia que eu tive há poucos dias atrás. Nessa história eu misturarei de tudo um pouco. Com ela, eu procurei mostrar um pouco mais sobre as escolhas que fazemos na vida, que mudam a nossa vida.

Edward vai demorar um pouquinho para aparecer, mas ele virá. Ao longo dos capítulos eu respondo suas dúvidas e desenvolvo melhor a história. Boa leitura! Beijos.

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

Era uma rua bem iluminada e tranquila, algumas crianças corriam de casa em casa, e algumas conversas podiam ser escutadas de longe. Ela deu vários passos, seus pés a guiavam para a mesma casa, as janelas eram grandes, e a porta de carvalho era pintada de branco, na varanda havia um largo banco de madeira e um gato olhava para ela com curiosidade. Como toda vez, a cada vez, ela dava um passo. Dois. Três. Alcançava o primeiro degrau da estreita escada e dava mais alguns passos até encostar na porta até...

----

BZZZ. BZZZ. BZZZ.

BZZZ. BZZZ. BZZZ.

"Deixe sua mensagem após o bipe", eu ouvi a minha própria voz ao longe, e olhei por entre todos os papéis espalhados pela mesa. Há mais de meses eu vinha tendo o mesmo sonho, com a mesma rua, com a mesa casa, que tinha as mesmas janelas, a mesma porta e, estranhamente, o mesmo gato.

Mas eu nunca havia chegado a abrir a tal porta branca.

BIP!

"Isabella Swan!", eu ouvi após de alguns segundos. A voz de Angela soava um tanto quanto desesperada. "Espero que você não tenha caído no sono novamente, e esteja saindo de casa NESSE MINUTO! Caso você não se lembre, estamos nos encontrando com os produtores de _'Meia Noite',_ ham? Então faça o favor de aparecer aqui NESSE MINUTO!"

Eu gemi, olhando para o meu computador, eu ainda estava na metade do primeiro capítulo. Depois de escrever uma série de três livros, um atrás do outro, e atingido a lista de Best Sellers com cada um deles chegando a ocupar o primeiro lugar por pelo menos algumas boas semanas, minha editora havia estendido nosso contrato e concordado em publicar pelo menos mais dois livros até o final do ano. O único problema é que estávamos em dezembro já e eu mal havia começado o primeiro livro, e Angela vinha me ajudando tentando contornar nossos editores, da forma que ela podia.

Angela Webber, minha amiga desde os tempos que eu havia me mudado para o Alasca, há quase sete anos atrás, havia se tornado minha agente logo depois que eu assinei um contrato com uma das maiores editoras do país, antes disso eu havia publicado apenas dois livros infantis para uma editora insignificante de Washington - oh! E, é claro, uma poesia no jornal da cidade de Portland. Desde então, ela era minha amiga mais próxima, por razões óbvias.

Em menos de vinte minutos, eu já estava pronta para enfrentar a fúria de Angela. O frio do Alasca atingiu minhas bochechas e eu senti meu nariz congelar.

"Frzzzzzzzzzzz! Maldito dezembro!" Eu odiava frio. Desde que me lembro, quando pequena, sempre morei em lugares calorosos, no Arizona. Quando fiz dezessete anos, porém, e minha mãe casou-se novamente, eu me mudei para Forks, Washington. Se comparado com o Phoenix, Forks era um gelo. Porém, comparar qualquer outro lugar com o Alasca era ridículo. Simplesmente porque não existe nenhum lugar mais frio do que esse, especialmente em dezembro.

Parei em frente a editora e olhei no espelho, meus cabelos batiam abaixo dos meus ombros, bem abaixo, meus olhos estavam cansados e parecia que eu não dormia há anos. Forcei um sorriso e ajeitei minha touca. "Patética", murmurei para mim mesma e abri a porta do carro, correndo para dentro do prédio a minha frente o mais rápido possível. Era seis da ates de uma sexta feira, e várias pessoas estavam saindo do prédio, retirei meu casaco e minha touca e ajeitei meu vestido preto da melhor maneira que pude, antes de entrar no elevador.

-----

"Bella! Ainda bem que chegou!", Angela agarrou meu braço assim que entrei na sala de reunião. "Todos estão aqui. Olhe bem, eu decidi tudo com eles, e eles me disseram que contratarão um autor para adaptar o script de _'Meia Noite'_, e tudo terá que passar pelas suas mãos. Além disso, a quantia ficará em torno disso aqui"ela me estendeu um papel. A quantia era exorbitante. Eu ofeguei.

"Não se preocupe, a editora ficará com um terço só. Além disso, Bella, eles já estão com o elenco escalado"

"Já?", foi tudo o que eu disse.

Há cerca de três meses atrás eu fui procurada pela editora, a fim de ceder os direitos autorais para transformarem meu livro em filme. Eu nunca achei, porém, que tudo isso aconteceria tão depressa.

Um homem entrou no aposento, seus cabelos eram louros e seu sorriso amigável. "Olá, pessoal, é um prazer estar aqui no Alasca com todos vocês. Realmente, é incrível"

"Sr. Harris," Angela se apresentou, "Gostaria que conhecesse Isabella Swan, a autora"

"Oh, sim, a grande autora!", o homem estendeu a mão para mim, e eu tentei sorrir.

"É um prazer, senhor", eu disse timidamente. "Ouvi dizer que quer fazer um filme?"

Todos na sala riram com minha afirmação. "É o que pretendo", ele disse, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras. "Agora, vamos falar sobre o contrato..."

-----

"Todas as locações tem que ser originais", eu respondi. "Em cidades, eu quero dizer. Eu cito várias cidades em Washington, e quero realmente que elas apareçam"

"Okay..." Sr Harris sorriu, anotando algo em sua pasta. "Acredito que estamos de acordo então? Semana que a senhorita voa até Nova York para conhecer o elenco e assinamos o contrato final?", eu acenei com a cabeça. As coisas passavam rapidamente pela minha mente, e eu esperava estar fazendo as coisas da maneira certa. Eu nunca fui muito fã de adaptações de obras para o cinema, quero dizer, isso pode arruinar a vida de uma pessoa (veja o Hagrid, por exemplo, alguém sabe o nome do cara que interpreta ele em Harry Potter? Para mim - e muitos outros - ele sempre será Hagrid) e/ou uma obra boa pode passar a se tornar ruim, apenas com um filme. Mas o fato é, desde que vazou na Internet a notícia que eu poderia estar negociando o lançamento do filme, recebi milhares de mensagem dos fãs para que isso fosse verdade. Eu não poderia, simplesmente, desapontar meus fãs. Eu sabia o quão difícil era ser fã de alguém e ser desapontada.

Após meia hora havíamos todos trocado apertos de mão e sorrisos civilizados, e quando eles fecharam a porta Angela sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da sala de reunião e suspirou audivelmente. "Até que enfim, eu não aguentava mais! Você sabe há quantas semanas eu vinha tentando convencer esse cara de pegar um avião para o Alasca?!"

Eu ri suavemente. "Eu imagino, An. Mas foi válido, não é mesmo? E eu aposto que ele só aceitou se eu fosse para Nova York"

"Claro", ela deu um sorriso para mim e empurrou alguns papéis - mais papéis - em minha direção "Aí está a lista de nomes do elenco, da produção, quem vai cuidar da luz, da música, dos figurinos, e de algumas outras coisas!"

Eu olhei para os papéis. "Obrigada, Angela, eu vou ler isso hoje a noite. Acho que preciso ir para casa agora"

"Oh, sim, eu estou indo também!", ela pegou sua bolsa e seguimos em direção a saída, os elevadores. "Ah! Falei com Richard hoje" Richard era um de nossos editores-chefes. "Ele estava estranhamente feliz. Acho que é todo esse espírito pré-natalino ou algo assim. Enfim, ele estendeu o prazo para o seu livro"

"Não acredito!", eu abri um sorriso. Só Deus sabia o quanto eu estava tentando escrever aquele livro.

"Isso mesmo! Mas ele tem que sair até março do ano que vem, nem um dia a mais, Isabella", ela disse seriamente.

"Claro! Se não sair até lá eu me mato!", eu sorri levemente para ela.

"Certo, Bella. Vejo você na segunda então, para decidirmos quando iremos para Nova York!", eu abracei Angela antes de colocar meu casaco.

"Até segunda, An"

----

Aquela semana passou em um instante e, antes que pudesse parecer, já estávamos aterrissando em Nova York.

"Eu juro para você que odeio aviões, Webber", prendi minha respiração e fechei meus olhos, em menos de dez minutos senti alguém tocar meu ombro.

"Swan, já chegamos", Angela disse com um sorriso. "Ah, Bella, pelo amor de Deus, você tem vinte e oito anos! Às vezes parece que você tem três!" ela riu alto, atraindo o olhar de várias pessoas.

"Haha. Muito engraçado", eu disse secamente.

Nova York sempre foi uma cidade muito, muito, bonita. Enquanto passávamos por todas aquelas ruas movimentadas, eu me lembrei da última vez que estive lá, quando completei vinte e um anos. Com um suspiro, fechei meus olhos e balancei minha cabeça. Não era hora de pensar nisso agora.

"O que foi, Bella?", Angela perguntou, cutucando meu braço gentilmente.

"Nada", eu tentei dar um sorriso, mas não consegui.

Ela soltou um risinho, mimicando. "_Mais alguma lembrança do passado misterioso de Isabella Swan_!"

"E quanto a Ben? Vai passar o natal com você, afinal?" eu resolvi mudar de assunto.

Angela namorava Ben desde a faculdade, e há cerca de um ano eles namoravam a distância, ele em Seattle, e ela em Valdez, onde morávamos. Havia sido um ano um tanto quanto difícil para os dois, mas eles haviam lidado com isso de uma maneira boa, ela havia me dito que o salário como minha agente era bom demais para desistir de tudo e ir para Seattle. E, por mais que pareça estúpido e egoísta de minha parte, eu me sentia bem por tê-la ao meu lado.

"É, eu vou para Seattle, rever meus pais e ele estarão por lá também, com os pais dele... Nós daremos um jeito", ela sorriu para mim.

"Fico feliz por vocês dois, Angie", eu disse vagamente.

"E quanto ao Tyler? Você não comentou nada sobre o encontro de vocês na semana passada", ela disse.

Isso é uma das coisas sue eu mais gosto em Angela. Durante todos os anos que nos conhecemos, ela havia escutado todas as histórias sobre mim, e quando eu havia dito para ela que não queria mais tocar em nenhum daqueles assuntos novamente, ela havia me respeitado. Porém, mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo de tudo que havia acontecido, ela ainda acreditava em mim. Ainda acreditava que eu poderia ficar com outra pessoa.

Eu suspirei e sorri. "Angela, você sabe que..."

"Eu sei Bella, eu sei de tudo o que aconteceu e sei também que você já está maior, e já sabe que tudo o que fez foi para o seu próprio bem, querida. Você já tem quase trinta anos e já está na hora de seguir em frente", ela me disse com um olhar sério. "E Tyler parece ser um cara legal"

"Eu sei", eu sorri fracamente. "Ele é".

-----

"E então? Presumo que agora tenho o seu aval para as filmagens começarem?" Sr Harris começou.

"Claro. Eles são perfeitos. Ótimos"

Era surreal. Era como estar em um aposento com todos os meus personagens. Ali, bem na minha frente, todos conversando, todos rindo e interagindo. Exceto que todos viam em minha imaginação, em um lugar especial, bem longe de todos. Porém, naquele momento, era como se todos estivessem ali. Comigo, com Angela e com os produtores do filme.

"Então, o que achou?", Angela veio até mim com um sorriso. "Alice Whitlock, que cuida do figurino, está atrasada, mas deve chegar em alguns minutos"

"Eu... Nossa! Ela fez um trabalho ótimo", olhei para os atore a minha frente, conversando com Matt Henry, o diretor. Eles todos estavam vestidos a caráter. Meu livro falava sobre o amor de uma jovem meio-vampira por um humano. Era um livro sobre arrependimentos, perda, amor, paixão e chances. Mais especificamente sobre segundas chances.

"E não fez?!" Angela riu. "Eu acabei de trombar com James Allen e, meu Deus!", eu ri levemente. James era o humano. Elle era a meia-vampira. O James que eu havia criado era uma imagem estendida do meu par ideal, era um espelho de quem eu...

"Eu sei", eu sorri fracamente.

"Ele lembra _ele_ mesmo?" Angela sussurrou.

"Quem?", eu perguntei, tirando o meu olhar do jovem alto há poucos passos de nós. Seu cabelo era meio castanho, mas meio avermelhado, suas feições lembravam ligeiramente...

"Edward", Angela disse em um sussurro. Imediatamente meu olhar encontrou o dela.

"Angie, _por favor_, eu já disse", suspirei levemente. Mesmo depois de anos era difícil pensar no assunto.

"Eu sei, Bella, me desculpe", ela pediu licença no instante seguinte para falar com Sr Harris.

Eu me dirigi ao bar do hotel. Harris havia sugerido a reunião no mesmo hotel em que eu e Angela estávamos hospedadas, para causar menos problemas, afinal, era dia dezenove e todo mundo estava se preparando para o natal, o que significava uma palavra para o trânsito nova-iorquino: caos.

"Um martini, por favor", eu pedi para o barman. Ele acenou. Ao beber o primeiro gole, levantei minha vista, Angela estava vindo em minha direção, seguida por uma mulher baixinha. Ela devia ter alguns bons centímetros a menos que eu, seu cabelo era curto e sua feição era doce e seu sorriso era amável.

"Veja quem chegou!", Angela disse com um sorriso. "Isabella Swan, essa é a responsável pelos figurinos das personagens... Alice Whitlock"

Amável e inesquecível.

Era _Alice. _

"Bella!", ela disse, com o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

"Alice?"

Minha melhor amiga de todos os tempos, Alice Cullen. A primeira garota a falar comigo quando eu cheguei em Forks; Alice Cullen. A primeira a me apoiar quando disse que tinha uma queda por se irmão; Alice Cullen. A única que me apoiou quando disse que iria para o Alasca; Alice Cullen. A melhor amiga de todos os tempos: Alice.

* * *

Nota da Autora: Eu sei, muitas perguntas. Vale a pena deixar uma Review? Por favor! :) Volto semana que vem com respostas e mais um capítulo!

Beijos. xx


	2. Chapter 2

**De ponta cabeça**

Resumo: Isabella Swan é uma famosa autora de livros juvenis, e para chegar a tal posto, ela teve de abdicar um futuro totalmente diferente. Agora, com quase trinta anos, suas emoções vem a tona e sua vida muda completamente.

**Disclaimer:**_ Lembrando que nada me pertence. Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco no universo ALL HUMAN!:D_

Nota da Autora: Eu disse que voltaria essa semana! Bem, até agora computamos 2 reviews, e eu agradeço muuito a Flah Malfoy e a Debora. Vocês fizeram a minha semana. Esse capítulo é um pouco maior do que o outro, eu tentei! Temos mais Alice aqui! :) O que mais? Ah, sim, vocês viram que eu fiz um novo resumo? Bem, isso acontece. A Bella sofrerá uma "mudança de ambiente" nos próximos capítulos, tenham imaginação :)

Adoro todos que leem, sei que muitos leram e não deixaram reviews (eu mesma faço isso sempre), mas gostaria de dizer que um review não é só um número, mas sim um incentivo para a autora. É só isso. Deixe sua opinião! Beijos. Sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

_"Bella!", ela disse, com o mesmo sorriso de sempre._

_"Alice?"_

_Minha melhor amiga de todos os tempos, Alice Cullen. A primeira garota a falar comigo quando eu cheguei em Forks; Alice Cullen. A primeira a me apoiar quando disse que tinha uma queda por se irmão; Alice Cullen. A única que me apoiou quando disse que iria para o Alasca; Alice Cullen. A melhor amiga de todos os tempos: Alice._

Angela foi a primeira aperceber meu choque e, como grande amiga que ela é, disse. "Bem, olha, Sr Harris está me chamando. Eu volto em minuto enquanto vocês... Bem... Eu... Já volto, está bem?"

"Alice, eu-"

Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, s braços de Alice estavam por toda parte, e eu não pude deixar de rir. "Meu Deus, você não mudou nada", eu disse sorrindo levemente, ela afastou-se de mim e riu, estendendo a mão esquerda para mim.

"Bom, eu acho que mudei pelo menos meu nome", em seu dedo anelar esquerdo eu pude vem um grande diamante, em uma espessa aliança de ouro. "Mary Alice Cullen _Whitlock_, querida"

"Não mesmo!", quase gritei. Eu quase havia deixado a informação passar batida. "Meu Deus, Alice! Quando?! Como?!"

"Aparentemente quando você não estava lá", ela disse com olhos tristes. Eu abaixei minha cabeça.

"Me desculpe, Alice. E-eu não pude voltar... Você sabe o quanto--"

"Eu sei, Bella. Sério. E também sei que a culpa não é sua. Bom, talvez seja. Um pouco.", ela alcançou as minhas mãos. "Mas essa não é a hora para isso", ela deu um sorriso. "O nome dele é Jasper. Eu o conheci logo depois que vocês... Quero dizer, na faculdade. Ele era novo, vindo do Texas. Estava um pouco perdido. Eu mesma estava meio perdida em Seattle, você sabe, sem você lá e tudo mais...", ela fez um gesto com as mãos.

_Eu estava em um dos cafés próximo do campus, e esperava pelo meu pedido. Então, a moça do balcão gritou 'Jasper!', passados quase dez minutos ela gritou novamente 'Jasper! Jasper!'. _

_Ela gritou várias vezes. Ela resolveu preparar o próximo pedido, o meu pedido, e deixou o café dele no balcão. _

_Momentos depois ela gritou 'Alice!', e eu fui até ela e peguei o café peguei meu café. Eu não pensei nem por um segundo e, quando vi, estava com o café dele em minhas mãos também, e disse para ela que eu estava esperando por ele e, assim que me virei, ele estava lá, em toda sua glória e as primeiras palavras que ele me disse foi:_

"Desculpe por tê-la feito esperar, querida", Alice disse rolando os olhos.

Eu observei ela suspirar e meu coração acelerou em meu peito, em um sentimento que eu não pude explicar. Eu estava feliz, e triste, estava confortada, estava com saudades, estava ansiosa, temerosa e me sentia péssima por não ter escutado essa história anos atrás, assim que ela havia conhecido Jasper Whitlock.

"Namoramos por cerca de seis anos... E nos casamos ano passado, no começo do ano", ela sorriu para mim levemente. "OH Bella, eu senti tanto a sua falta! Você não imagina o quanto! Eu quero dizer, Rose é ótima e Jasper é perfeito em tantas maneiras, mas você...", meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e tudo o que pude fazer foi abraçá-la novamente.

-----

Cerca de quatro horas depois, nós éramos as únicas no bar. Já passava da meia-noite e nós ainda estávamos nos mesmos bancos, bebendo e conversando; tentando contar tudo o que havia acontecido em sete anos de nossas vidas. Rosalie e Emmett estavam noivos. Os Cullen ainda moravam em Forks. Alice e Jasper moravam em Portland, ele dava aulas na Universidade e ela desenhava roupas para marcas conhecidas, mas preferia viver modestamente. Edward não foi mencionado em nenhuma vez, e toda vez que um silêncio surgia – em raros momentos - eu ameaçava perguntar sobre ele, mas nunca cheguei. Não tinha coragem. Ao invés disso, eu perguntei a ela como ela havia chegado até ali.

Descobri que Alice já havia trabalhado com figurinos de vários outros filmes, e que tinha até mesmo um apartamento em Nova York, pois antigamente vinha semanalmente para cidade. Porém, desde que se casara nunca mais havia mandado currículo para essas grandes produções...

"Mas, assim que vi que _Meia Noite_ seria transformado em filme a primeira coisa que fiz foi ligar para Phil, dizendo que queria trabalhar com essa equipe. Bem, nesse mundo contatos são contatos e... Aqui estou!", ela ergueu os braços. Phil era um dos produtores do filme, e aparentemente ele gostava muito de Alice.

"Eu li os três livros, Bella", ela me disse, baixinho. "Adorei todos, obviamente, mas não pude deixar de notar como James lembra..."

Eu suspirei.

"Eu sei, Alice"

"E você é igualzinha a Elle. Até mesmo a melhor amiga dela, a baixinha, Elisa?", Alice perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Sorri fracamente. "É você, Alice"

Ela riu e bateu palmas. "Eu sabia! Eu sabia!"

"Escrever esses livro para mim, naquela época, foi uma forma que eu encontrei para escapar da realidade. Eu estava tendo uma boa oportunidade, tinha um emprego razoável no jornal, estava me mantendo e depois de mandar quase dez manuscritos do primeiro livro, eles me chamaram. Disseram que ele precisava de mais romance, que era meio obscuro, triste. Perguntaram-me meu público alvo. Mas o fato é que eu não tinha nada disso. Tudo o que eu fiz, ao escrever o livro, foi colocar todas as minhas emoções lá. Tudo. Eu assinei o contrato, mesmo assim, e me apresentaram Angela. Ela que me ajudou com os pequenos detalhes, eu refiz o livro e..."

"Está em todos os lugares! Todas as adolescentes leram e se apaixonaram", ela disse, rindo levemente. "Sabe, Bella, seus livros dizem muito sobre você. E todos, especialmente o último, falam sobre correr riscos, se envolver em algo e se arrepender eventualmente. Isso acontece na vida real também, com todos nós... Às vezes eu penso em todas as minhas escolhas, e é meio louco pensar que uma _pequena _coisa pode mudar todo o curo de tudo. No meu caso, por exemplo, se eu não houvesse pegado o café do Jasper naquele dia, se eu tivesse feio to que eu fiz e dito o que eu disse, será que eu estaria usando isso", ela indicou sua aliança com a mão direita, "hoje?"

"Mas, ao mesmo tempo," ela acomodou-se melhor no banco. "Se nós estávamos destinados a nos encontrar, nós nos encontraríamos, senão ali, em outro lugar, em outro momento, em outras circunstâncias"

"Mas eu não quero encontrar ninguém mais, Alice", eu disse baixinho. Há muito tempo eu não falava nisso, e dizer isso alto demais parecia uma forma de ferir meu orgulho. "A minha história real não é sobre encontrar, no momento e na hora certa. A minha história é sobre perder"

Ela sorriu para mim e tocou minhas mãos levemente, balançando a cabeça.

"Nossas histórias são amas sobre escolhas, Bella. Escolhas."

-----

Alice foi para seu apartamento e eu fiquei no hotel aquela noite. Trocamos telefones e ela disse que me ligaria cedo no dia seguinte para tomarmos café-da-manhã. Eu sabia que ela estaria simplesmente louca para continuar a nossa conversa, e eu não podia mentir e dizer que não estava feliz em revê-la.

Rever Alice naquele dia foi reviver tudo o que vivi com ela, há anos atrás. Foi me lembrar de nossa primeira conversa, da primeira vez que ela tinha me arrastado para o shopping, do primeiro segredo compartilhado e da primeira vez que ela tinha dito que eu era a irmã que ela nunca teve.

Não consegui dormir naquela noite. As memórias iam e vinham, eu revivia cenas, lembrava frases; como em um filme em minha mente. No meio da noite eu havia desistido de dormir e arrastei meu cobertor para perto da grande janela do quarto que estava hospedada e fiquei lá até as primeiras pessoas começarem a sair de suas casas, cobertas com seus grandes casacos e suas luvas espalhafatosas. Compras de Natal. Era quase sete horas da manhã, o sol já estava no céu, encoberto por todas as nuvens possíveis, a neve caía em Nova York e da janela do meu quarto eu podia ver o Central Park coberto com um manto branco.

Uma batida leve na porta fez eu me virar rapidamente, e Angela entrou sorrindo.

"Hey Bella", ela disse, arrastando uma grande mala atrás dela.

"Oi Angie", eu disse com um sorriso fraco. "Dormiu bem?"

"Oh sim", ela riu levemente. "Mas parece que você não... Bella, eu sei que combinamos que voltaríamos juntas para o Alasca, mas Ben me ligou e me perguntou se eu não podia encontrá-lo em Seattle e eu pensei que..."

Eu fiz um gesto com as mãos. "Tudo bem, Ang. Eu acho que nem vou conseguir sair daqui hoje mesmo. Alice quer reatar nossos "laços"", eu sorri levemente. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e me olhou atentamente.

"Alice... é?''

"É. Alice Cullen", eu ri levemente. "Whitlock também, me parece"

"Alice, irmã do...?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, e estava prestes a falar, quando meu telefone começou a tocar. "Desculpe, Ang. Um minuto", eu fiz um gesto e ela acenou com a cabeça.

"Alô?", eu atendi.

"Bells?", a outra voz disse.

"Papai!", eu disse surpresa. Droga, eu pensei. Eu havia esquecido de avisá-lo que passaria o Natal com Renee esse ano. Todo ano, desde que eu havia me mudado para o Alasca, eu revezava datas especiais, ficando um ano com Reneé e outro com Charlie. Embora eu amasse meu pai mais que tudo, eu era obrigada a dizer que eu fazia de tudo para evitar voltar para Forks e, geralmente quando eu passava feriados lá eu ficava hospedada em La Push, com Jacob e Billy e papai vinha de Forks para nós comemorarmos com os Black e, na maioria das vezes, os Cleawater também, Henry era um grande amigo de Charlie.

"Olá, filha. Você está ocupada?", ele soava receoso, quase triste.

"Não, não, na verdade, eu ia ligar para você para avisar que dia vinte e três vou estar com Ren- mamãe", Charlie não gostava de nomes. Pelo menos, era o que ele me dizia, 'papai e mamãe', ele me corrigia sempre. _'É infantil, mas você é da família, Bells'._

"Era sobre isso que estou ligando. Quero dizer, eu não quero que se preocupe, mas é que--"

"O que foi, pai?"

"Harry Cleawater morreu noite passada. Ataque do coração.", eu coloquei minhas mãos na boca e arregalei meus olhos. Angela, ainda ao meu lado, murmurou algumas palavras freneticamente. "E... Quero dizer... Queria que você soubesse que nós gostaríamos de ter você nesse natal conosco, Bella".

"Oh meu Deus", eu disse lentamente. Charlie deveria estar arrasado. "Por que você não me ligou antes?", eu perguntei.

"Bem, eu tentei, ontem a noite. Ninguém atendeu e então eu liguei para sua mãe - e é claro que ela ficou meio desapontada e disse que quer você ainda no ano novo com ela, mas ela disse que não importa que você passe o natal em Forks", eu ouvi ele suspirar. "Bella, eu sei que é difícil para você, mas--"

"Eu vou", eu disse baixo. "Deixe me só resolver umas coisas aqui, mas eu com certeza vou, pai. Eu... Eu sinto muito", respirei fundo.

"Eu sei, querida", ele disse embargado. "Eu esperarei você então. Ligue-me quando puder"

"Okay. Tchau pai"

"Tchau querida"

Eu desliguei meu telefone e olhei para Angela. Ela ainda estava ansiosa, esperando notícias. Com um suspiro, eu disse as únicas palavras que nunca mais pensara que fosse dizer.

"Eu irei para Forks"

-----

Era como se o meu passado estivesse voltando lentamente. Era como se alguém estivesse tentando me cutucar dizer _"Olhe para trás e veja só o que você fez, Isabella"._ Primeiro, Alice. Segundo, o casamento de Alice. Terceiro, a minha volta (por um infortúnio mais que terrível) à Forks. Era como se, definitivamente, alguém estivesse me cutucando. E forte.

"Oh meu Deus! Deixa só ver se eu entendi; o melhor amigo do seu pai morreu", eu acenei. "E você vai ter que passar o natal em Forks. Não em La Push, como você faz sempre, mas em Forks. Forks, Forks."

Eu acenei repetidamente e Angela suspirou. "Bella. Me escute", ela olhou para mim. "Você fez uma escolha. Não se arrependa só porque Alice apareceu ontem e..."

"E o que, Angie? E me disse o quão boa está a vida dela? O que eu perdi nesses anos todos? Porque eu tenho certeza que _Edward_", seu nome saiu tremido de minha garganta. "deve ter se saído melhor do que eu. Ele provavelmente está casado e com filhos e eu estou aqui. Três livros. Best Sellers, sim, mas tudo isso por causa dele, porque sem ele eu não teria nem a inspiração para escrever esses malditos livros!", eu disse desesperada.

Angela fez a única coisa que estava a seu alcance: ela me abraçou. Me abraçou e, mesmo mentindo, disse que tudo ficaria bem. Eu sabia que não ficaria, mas eu tinha que agradecer Angie mesmo assim.

----

"Oh meu Deus, Bella, eu sinto muito", foram as primeiras palavras de Alice. Ela podia ver o quão magoada eu estava, mas eu não disse para ela exatamente o porquê. Não era só pela morte do melhor amigo de Charlie, mas por tudo o que vinha acontecendo.

"Eu também, Alice", eu disse, olhando para o café que havia acabado de pedir. Algumas horas depois da ligação de Charli, Angela havia pegado um avião para encontrar Ben, não sem antes se assegurar que eu ficaria bem com Alice por perto. Alice havia ligado depois que eu falei com Reneé, que sentiria muito minha ausência, mas frisara que eu teria que estar com ela no ano novo, e combinamos de nos encontrar em um café perto do hotel. "O fato é que eu não estou preparada para voltar para Forks, Alice", eu falei, depois de alguns minutos. Ela me olhou com dúvida. "Nos últimos anos eu só passava por Forks e nunca ficava mais de um dia. Geralmente ia para La Push. Doía menos", eu tentei sorrir. "Eu sei que Charlie precisa de mim o mais rápido possível, mas—"

"Bella,", ela olhou para suas mãos. "Você sabe que todos os anos eu vou para Forks passar o natal com meus pais".

Eu sabia. Era uma tradição dos Cullen. Durante o último ano que Edward e eu ficamos juntos, quando eu estava no primeiro ano da faculdade, eu havia passado minha primeira e única noite natal com eles. "Eu tenho certeza que Esme e Carslie não se importarão de esperar mais um pouco por mim... E nem Jasper. Quero dizer, nos poderíamos ficar aqui até dia vinte e três e irmos para Forks na véspera de natal. Jasper nos pegaria no aeroporto em Seattle! Oh, você o conheceria. Perfeito!", ela disse em transe, batendo palmas. "O que você acha?"

Eu pensei por um momento. Uma chance de passar mais tempo com Alice e menos tempo em Forks. Charlie entenderia, afina, ele disse que me queria para o natal lá, não? Ainda seria dia 24.

"Eu aceito", eu sorri levemente. "Obrigada, Alice"

Ela sorriu radiante e me deu um abraço apertado.

-----

"Esse aqui é meu apartamento", ela abriu a porta e eu me deparei com um lugar grande e confortável, as paredes eram brancas e um grande sofá amarelo no canto da sala, de frente para uma grande TV, era o objeto mais chamativo. Todas as paredes tinhas quadros coloridos e revistas de moda eram encontradas em toda a parte. A mesa de jantar era grande e estava cheia de papéis. "Eu andei trabalhando com os figurinos do filme nos últimos dias", ela me disse. "Posso te mostrar depois, se você quiser", eu acenei.

"A cozinha é ligo ali", ela indicou uma porta vai-e-vem atrás da mesa. "E... Venha!", ela me chamou do corredor. "Aqui estão os quartos. São três. O meu", ela abriu uma porta revelando um quarto extremamente rosa, com uma cama gigantesca. "Você pode escolher o outro..."

Havíamos discutido muito sobre isso, e ela me convencera que passar alguns dias no hotel era besteira, já que ela tinha um apartamento confortável. Eu havia esquecido o poder de persuasão dela e, nem por isso, aceitei.

Os dias que se passaram forma tranqüilos. Reneé me ligou procurando saber onde eu estava, e com quem, e havia me dito para ficar segura. Eu me preocupava com Charlie em Forks, porque sabia que a morte de Harry o afetara um dia, mas o que mais me afetava era pensar em Forks e em tudo o que eu havia deixado para trás.

O sonho continuava. Eu havia, por duas vezes, alcançado a tal porta branca e havia vislumbrado a confortável casa, mas nada além disso.

---------

Em poucos dias, eu estava de volta ao úmido estado de Washington. Com Alice. Ela havia combinado com Jasper que ele iria nos buscar no aeroporto e, dali partiríamos para Forks.

"Ah Bella, não foi tão ruim assim!", ela disse assim que saímos do avião.

"Não foi? Não foi?" eu repeti. "Eu derribei GIM no atendente, Alice!"

"Eu havia esquecido que você é tão desajeitada"

"Ah, cala a boca, Whitlock", eu disse rindo.

"Falando nisso, Jazz deveria estr aqui. Um minuto.", ela abriu a bolsa e vasculhou os bolsos e retirou o celular de dentro. Enquanto discava, eu observava as pessoas a nossa volta. Após alguns minutos, eu desviei meu olhar ao ver que Alice estava olhando por cima do meu ombro.

"Alice, o que foi? Há dois minutos você estava feliz por ver Jasper e agora-", eu disse, voltando-me para trás para cumprimentar um loiro de olhos bonitos. Por um momento, eu disse para mim mesma. NÃO É POSSÍVEL. Isso porque, bem ali. Há um metro de mim, não havia um loiro; seus cabelos eram cor de bronze e seus lábios estavam apertados fortemente, seus punhos fechados. Por um momento, ele olhou de Alice para mim, e eu desviei meu olhar para Alice.

Eu tinha certeza que minhas bochechas estavam mais vermelhas que nunca quando falei.

"Alice, o que Edward Cullen está fazendo aqui?"

* * *

Nota da Autora: Um tiquinho maior. Um pouquinho mais de história. Edward.

Querem mais? Reviews?

Beijos e até semana que vem! :)


End file.
